


The Cat That Got The Cream

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [156]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There is no way – on this planet or any other planet in the galaxy – that Jack O’Neill is jealous of a cat.





	The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Hug Your Cat Day’ (4 June). Set post-series.

There is no way – on this planet or any other planet in the galaxy – that Jack O’Neill is jealous of a cat.

Nope. Not at all.

But then he glances down and a twinge of _something_ strikes him in the gut – _hard_ – and he thinks he might be feeling a little put out.

There’s a hockey game on the television, but he’s turned the sound off and he hasn’t really been paying it much attention for the past ten minutes. Instead, he’s found his gaze wandering to the other side of the couch, to Sam. Her attention is on the book she’s reading but every so often she looks down at her lap and smiles – while he tries not to let his annoyance show. For while Sam’s feet are resting on his lap, Zeus seems to have taken up permanent residence on Sam’s lap.

But _no_ , Jack is definitely not jealous of a cat.

He’s pretty sure though that he can hear the animal purring happily as Sam rubs its belly and he can’t quite blame him because he’s pretty happy every time Sam touches him as well, but at this precise moment in time she isn’t, so he’s grumpy.

Only he can’t tell her this because he knows how ridiculous it sounds to admit that he might – _just possibly_ – be envious. _Of a cat._

He sighs and it catches both the attention of Sam and Zeus, but instead of voicing his thoughts he waves off her concern and she goes back to her book. Zeus, meanwhile, keeps staring and Jack – being the mature adult that he is – refuses to look away first.

So, he waits. But with every second that passes, he’s pretty sure the cat is looking more and more entitled. Like it knows this is one battle it’s about to win, and just when Jack is about to concede defeat, Zeus lifts his head and Jack _swears_ that he’s on the receiving end of some kind of smug expression, right before the cat stretches and snuggles deeper into Sam’s lap. Instinctively, she reaches out and pulls him closer and Jack stares in disbelief at the fact that their pet is able to get all up close and personal with Carter and yet her husband can’t. He huffs out a sigh.

“Lucky bastard,” he grumbles under his breath as he reluctantly returns his attention back to the television and jabs the volume button on the remote.


End file.
